Hunter's Blog
by 7sTar
Summary: Do you wanna know what’s in Winchester boys' Hunter's Blog? Next chap will be Hook Man stuff.
1. Chapter 1 First Entry

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes**: I found the item of "hunter's blog" of the following site long time ago but can't login, so I try to write my version of our boys' blog. But if someone knows the user's name and password of the blog, please be kind to tell me.

**Category:** Angst/Supernatural

**Spoilers**: Set about "Polit".

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Do you wanna know what's in their hunter's blog?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, Iwrite this only for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap1 First Entry**

**by Sam**

Yeah, finally and at last…I must confess (a little reluctantly ,) I'm one of them – my dad and my brother. And this stuff is in my blood. I mean the family business of demon-hunting.

I prefer to name my blog "Lawyer's Issues" or something like it sharing my non-hunting life with you, but…no but, I don't know if I still wanna write a blog when I become a lawyer and marry Jess. Huh, maybe you think I'm too young to think of such things, but…right but, you can understand me if you grew up in a family like mine.

It's Halloween three days ago. It looked like other Halloween but from that day on I changed my life to my doomed one. Doomed? I'm not sure about it. I mean maybe forever.

I saw Dean, my brother. He's such a jerk that beat me so damn hard without any greetings. Did he think I'm out of practice? I beat back. Sometimes I think this is also a way to communicate with your sibling. lol

I'm tired. I'll tell you more interesting things in the future. Honestly speaking, supernatural, paranormal or those unknown things are funny if you're not living with them.

And Jess's gone. I miss her and love her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews:

----"I'm sorry about Jess, Sammy." ---Dean

----"Thanks. But don't call me Sammy." ---Sam

----"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." ---Dean

----"Jerk!" ---Sam

----"Bitch! Sammy!" ---Dean

* * *

**by Dean**

Hey, guys, don't be freaked out for your hot hunter Dean (em, right, it's ME) is writing a blog. I'm not a lazy hand and I know you wanna know my hunting life.

It's awesome…though not always, but it was and it will be because I take my brother, Sammy with me.

If our dad didn't disappear I wouldn't drop Sammy out of his dreamy little world.

I knew for the love of Jess he decided to join the hunting and finding trip as he threw the loaded rifle into the trunk and said "We got work to do". What the hell happened to the women related with Winchester boys? The evil fire killed my mom and Jess. I curse it.

I found the valuable diary of my dad. We both believe that it can lead us what is our next trip and lead us to our dad. Well, I have the faith. You can say I come to my dad's habit to write diary…the blog is my diary. Sammy suggested we should call the blog "Traveler Notes" which was so non- bardian and common. We do look like two hot Greek driving around to enjoy the beautiful scenery but what I can show is the photo of either the poltergeist in Amherst or the devil's gates in Clifton instead of a beautiful scenic. It's so cool to call "hunter's blog", I'd like to tell you something really awesome.

PS. I like Black Sabbath, Motorhead and Metallica, get the picture? I welcome you guys talk about them with me

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews:

---- "Man, you're so narcissism. You think yourself hot?" ---Sam

----"I can't deny the fact, buddy. And I think you're hot too." ---Dean

----"In fact, some gals said I was cute!" ---Sam

----"Oh, a cute chubby Sammy?" ---Dean

----"Gee, I'll lock your password here if you call me Sammy again." --- Sam

---- "You think I'm a PC idiot, Sammy ?" --- Dean

* * *

What do you think about it? I'd add some of your reviews on their blog if possible. 


	2. Chapter 2 Trip in California

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Author's notes**: Some knowledge about the names or things mentioned in this episode comes from the internet, which I'm not sure of their exact websites. And the geography of U.S.A. is out of my knowledge so be kind if you find mistakes.

**Category**: Angst

**Spoilers**: Set about "Polit".

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Do you wanna know what's in their hunter's blog?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this only for fun. Please don't sue me.

* * *

**Chap2 Trip in California**

_**by Sam:**_

"California: the Dream and the Challenge." If I don't mistake I read something like this before. Jess once said to me she wanted share a summer holiday with me in California. We both like the underwater state parks there. I got a plan in my mind that I'd take Jess to Emerald Bay after I passed the law school interview. Shouldn't I tell her about it to make her happier in her short life?

Well, I'm not a cicerone and no chick flicking so turn to the small town Jericho. Dean and I drove here to look for my dad and we met the Woman in White.

Did you ever hear of the legend of Woman in White or Weeping Woman? It is primarily traced to the folk tale of La Llorona who drowned their children in despair when her husband left her for another woman.

She wanna kill me because she thought I would cheat someday. She was so quirky that she could make our car automatically drive itself. Yeah, ghosts always have unimaginable abilities. I was not afraid of her. I knew her weakness and I used it to take her home.

What surprised me was my freaky 26-year-old brother, Dean, shot Casper in the face. He's such an awesome brother. He told me he escaped from the police station after he unclenched the handcuffs around his wrist using the file pin. I have no idea what will I find about him in the future trip.

We'll go to where our dad located the coordinates. Catch ya next trip!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews and Responses:**

"_Sam, you told Jess that your dad probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him, where the names probably refer to Jim Beam, Jack Daniels and Jose Cuervo?" ---- A curious SN fan who likes wine_

----- "Well, the first two are whiskeys and the third is a tequila? It's interesting of your ideas." ---- Sam

"_I have a request, Sam, could you please post Jess's phone in your blog? I prefer her in the T-shirt with Smurfs. Thanks!" ---- A schoolgirl from Canada_

---- "Aha, you posed me…I wish I've taken a picture of her in that T-shirt. And maybe I'll show you other cute pics of her. " ---- Sam

"_I wanna ask Dean a question, but he didn't write the blog today so I think you can convey it to him. I wonder if he watches X-FILES because called yourselves Agent Mulder and Agent Scully which seems like have some relationships with that show." ---- A devoted X-files fan (turning to SN fan)_

---- "I'll ask him…you're like an Agent yourself. I can tell you Dean's listening to 'Ramblin' Man' by the Allman Brothers Band now." ---- Sam

"_Hey, Sam, I found you looked like Dean Forester in the show Gilmore Girls, but you're cuter and hotter than him!" ---- A sweet barmaid from Chicago_

---- "Fair words? Thanks any more." ---- Sam (grinning)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A day later, Dean's notes:**

I just cracked my password back so check out my posts in the next entry…

To Sammy: This isn't the traveling guide…so skip the sight intro and change the title. And I recommend the books of Casper. (chuckling)

To a schoolgirl from Canada: Ha-ha, I love that Smurfs too.

To a devoted X-files fan: If I call myself James Bond, do you trust me?

To a sweet barmaid from Chicago: Dean? A guy named Dean should looks as hot as me, right?

---- "Smug. Considering locking your password again." ---- Sam

---- "You're such a control freak." ---- Dean


	3. Chapter 3 Start Off

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Author's notes**: A good question from **DeedeeSmith**, check it in the reviews. I think many of you guys are also confused as he is, so I explain it here (I must confess I didn't consider it too much before I wrote). 

**The blog in my work is managed by Sam and Dean who don't know the show **(maybe it's better to suppose there's no this show on TV in Sam and Dean's world, huh?), **but their business is open and people can know their stories through all kinds of media** (that's possible cause they're hot) ---- in fact for us readers here, the media is the show. **I just don't wanna repeat the guts in details so I let the visitors to the blog knew their encounters, leave the nonessentials for me to dream up.**

**Another sticking point is that ff 's not blog mode, I can't add contents as to a real blog, so I let Sam and Dean's entries and the reviews appear at the same time, just imagine you're reading a real blog when you find it somehow odd. **

I'm **sorry** if you're still puzzled for my bad explanation. Actually, I'm also confused to consider details of this.

**I'll try in this chapter adding dates on the blog and dividing the reviews into two parts: public (with responses to visitors) and private (only can be seen to Sam and Dean, of course and readers here). **

**Category**: Angst

**Spoilers**: Set between "Polit" and "Wendigo"

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Do you wanna know what's in their hunter's blog?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean, I just write this only for fun. Please don't sue me.

**Chap3 Start Off**

**_Nov. 10th, 2005_**

**by Dean:**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry I haven't updated my entries for several days because I was busy in cracking the system to get back my accesses to the blog. Just blame Sammy.

All right, that's not the only thing I did in recent days. Sammy and I dug around Stanford for a week, but we came up with nothing. I knew he wanna find the thing that killed Jessica so I gave him the time to think, to search and to recover.

And I studied the diary of my dad. The coordinates he marked in his diary with my name must be our next destination. 35-111, I really wanted I had a band with this name when I told the cop who asked me what the numbers meant.

I'm worrying about my brother…he kept having nightmares. Poor Sammy, must miss the sweet sleep. I'll suggest him drink milk before nap and listen more pop music during my driving (Sammy, pick up your MP3!) or do some self-help-yoga when we settle in the motel. Huh, trust me, I read books about health sometimes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews(** **private):**

---- "Why not entitle your entry Dean's Chick Flick Moments? And why not update your tapes instead of letting me take my MP3?" ---- Sam _(snickering)_

---- "I'll make that title a whole book when I have time…and I'm still the driver who picks the music." ---- Dean

**Reviews( public):**

_I welcome your guys to my gym club and I'll give you a cut-rate 50. _

_----- Charlie, The owner of "Aesthetism" club in NY_

"Do you need image-talking model, Charlie?" ---- Dean

_Contact me if you wanna take a yoga class, and I think you guys will bring me more clients. _

_----- Dianna, yoga coach from Salt Lake City_

"Sorry, Dianna, I deleted your contact information because we don't wanna something like advertisement here. And I've kept your phone number for future use." ---- Sam

_It doesn't matter. But can you tell me your number?_

_---- Dianna_

* * *

**by Sam:**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you always dream? Don't confuse it with fantasize, I mean when you sleep do you dream? And do you have nightmare?

I have. Before the death of Jess and after that.

I had a nightmare in Dean's car on our way to blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado, which sounds a good place for camping, right？It's where our dad signed us in his diary. I know we must find dad before I find the things killed Jess.

It has been 8 days since Jess died. The date I'll embalm forever is November 2, 2005. That is the same date that our mom killed by the same spirit 22 years ago. You know, November 2 is, in many Countries and cultures, a day dedicated to the memory of the deceased... it so suits the one I loved.

Well…I can't write any more…sadness in my heart again…..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews(** **private):**

---- "Buddy, relax and I decide to let you drive." ---- Dean

---- "Oh, my pleasure. It's the first time in your life." ----Sam

---- "You have many complaints with me?" ---- Dean

---- "I don't know. But don't change your mind to let me drive." ---- Sam

**Reviews(public):**

_Sam, we're all sorry about Jess. ----- Some employees of IBM_

_Young man, be strong and look forward. ---- Jim, a veteran from Maryland_

_Oh, I'm depressed cause my birthday is Nov.2nd. But Sammy (Can I call you this? Please don't block me from your blog If you won't.), please be happy. ---- Karla, 12-year-old happy girl from Alberta, Canada_

"Thank you all, I'm fine. I'm sorry Karla, I prefer Sam. Huh. And no matter which day you born, enjoy your life." ---- Sam

* * *

I welcome any suggestions and advices on the blog and my work. 


	4. Chapter 4 Donner Party

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Great thanks for all the reviews. This chapter sucks, sorry. I wanna make it an interesting way.

**Category**: Angst

**Spoilers**: Set about "Wendigo"

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: Do you wanna know what's in their hunter's blog?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. And the other characters you recognized belong to WB and their creators. I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

**Chap4 Donner Party**

**_Nov. 20th, 2005_**

**by Dean** (in light)**& Sam**(in bold)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

In fact, neither was it a costume ball nor a pleasant camp. The coordinates 35-111 on map is geographically Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado. Well, along with us you can know many small places you never heard of.

**The Donner Party is a group of settlers from 19th century America who got caught in a blizzard and had to eat each other in order to survive. We thought our dad was there but we found a Wendigo instead of our dad.**

Huh, professor, stop your glossary. Wendigo is not strange for us because there are so many stories of them on TV shows. We came there to help Hailey rescue her missing brother. I'm sorry for poor Roy. He's just so atheistic.

**Hey, Roy was a good hunter. Did he show off his expertise by spotting and triggering the bear trap for you? We just have no way to convince everyone about the Wendigo and demons in the world. In supernatural world the guns are always useless.**

Right. So we need all kinds of stuff which in the main do no harm to common people such as salt, cats-eye shells, silver bullets, sulfur and scimitar. And sometimes we scribe some ancient sighs like Anasazi symbols, which the Wendigo supposedly can't step over.

**The Anasazi are ancestors of the modern Pueblo peoples. The term "Anasazi" is not preferred by their descendants, though there is still some controversy amongst them on a native alternative. The word Anasazi is Navajo for "Ancient Ones" or "Ancient Enemy."**

Come on, profound college boy, we'll lose "hits" of our blog. I think they're more concerned about us than the demons. Am I a genius to leave you the trail of M&Ms?

**Huh, you were like a drowned mouse when I found you in Wendigo's house. But you still said you're FINE. **

Sammy was still such a control freak that he got much tenser with me. We now and then grappled for control such as who lead when and who followed when. Oh, at least I think so.

**You jerk, that's not true.** **I just knew that dad wasn't here and never had been, and I wanna stop wasting time and go finding him. But what's your** **attitude? "It'll happen when it happens"?**

I figured our dad wanted us to go into the family business and he was leading us into it. We should try to help other families. I knew your frenetic need to find him but could we leave Hailey and her brothers aside? I think we make a good team.

**You mean when you asked me "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yeah, maybe. But you got me sick as you yelled at it "want some white meat?" **

Whatever, I shot it to death. I deserve Hailey's kiss but I hate camp.

**I hate camp too. So we're** **going to be monster-hunting and people-helping all the way? Thank you for letting me drive.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews (public):**

_A question Dean, do you like shorts when you're hiking? _

_----- Louise, a hiking lover from Iowa_

"No, honey. Don't you think I'm hot enough even with full clothes?"----- Dean (cocky smirking)

_Dean, I think you're even hotter with stained blood and mud in your face._

_----- Jasmine, a dresser from Paris_

"New colormakeup for 2005 Winter?" ---- Dean

_Thank you, Sam and Dean. We wish you luck finding your dad soon._

_---- Hailey, Tommy and Ben _

_I must than you once more. I find your blog by Google._

_---- Tommy Collins _

_Boys, do you worry about that if you reveal too many secrets of dealing with demons, they can forefend you in advance? You know, some demons are smart enough to browse your website._

_----- James, an alarmist from Louisiana_

"Sure we'll keep something secret. And you can never kill a demon without any difficulties even if you knew it well." ---- Sam

"Right, Sammy. So hunting needs wittiness and we're somewhat like agents? "---- Dean

"Yeah, and courage. But don't call us Agent Hunter and Agent McCall."---- Sam

"How about Charlie's Angels?" ---- Dean


	5. Chapter 5 Quality of Good Hunter

**Hunter's Blog **

**By 7sTar **

**

* * *

**

**Author's notes: **The music mentioned in this chapter is the real one featured in this episode. And steak is Jensen's favorite food, right?  
**Category: **Angst

**Spoilers: **Set about "Dead in the Water"

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. And the other characters you recognize belong to WB and their creators. I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

**Chap5 Quality of Good Hunter**

**_Nov. 24th, 2005_**

**by Dean**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Music now: **"What A Way To Go" (Black Toast) &"Round And Round" (Ratt)  
**Mood now: **Nice and Easy

I'm a bit chirk now not only because I just had steak, my favorite as my dinner but also thank to Sammy who is now taking his shower (gals, please imagine and scream) so he can't reprove me in my ears any more.

We've just finished our trip in Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin where we traced the mysterious death of a young woman whom I discovered in a newspaper. Right, we take our eyes on the missing and death events in the newspapers to search the uncommon things and -­ our dad, in case. But only do you have acute sense on what you read in newspaper you can be a good hunter.

This time we're Agent Ford and Agent Hamill. Actually we're more like detectives than before. What's behind the series of drowning? We had to talk, to survey, to think, to dig and to link what we found.

And do you believe I drew. Believing Lucas, who saw his father drowned then refused to speak, might offer us a lead, I found the way of drawing to communicate with the kid. It's cruel to see your parents died before you. I understand him; I wasthe beholder of my mom's death as well.

Well, touching my sore spot again, I'll give Sammy the chance to tell you the subsequentness later. Em, I need hot shower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Reviews (private):**

"Dean, I'm sorry. I didn't understand your feeling with mom." ---- Sam

"Buddy, you mean you owe me a hug?" ---- Dean

"Ok if you can name three kids you ever know." ---- Sam

"Old trick Sammy. I think it out; Lucas, Sammy and Dean." ----Dean

"What a mess! We're not kids!" ---- Sam

"We were, right?" ---- Dean (triumphant smirking)

* * *

**by Sam**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Don't worry, I took the shower not the bubble bath in tub so no unseen force could drag me drown. Huh, just kidding.

I planed on revealing some secrets of Dean but I notice the topic of this entry so I continue it.

Never give up! I mean for a good hunter don't give up before you make it.

The sheriff offered us the choice of being arrested, or putting Lake Manitoc in their rearview mirror and keeping it there. We picked the latter. Dean decided to turn around even if I yelled to him. I confess I'm not wild about saving people like him. I just wanna find my dad the sooner the better.

Thanks to his unremitting, we turned back and saved Andrea and Lucas. Although Jake, the sheriff, the father of Andrea was taken by the ghost, it's all over. No drowning again and Lucas's fear is gone.

The ghost was an avenger who was finally at rest after he got what he wanted. So I do think we should do as less wrong as we can.

I felt the happiness of saving people as Andrea and Lucas came to farewell us.  
The mean time I know I understand the true meaning of our business -- monster-hunting and people-helping. Maybe it's for sure what my dad wanted.

_**(Supplement by Dean an hour later)**_

Another quality, a good hunter is good at diving! And children, don't play "game" like holding each other's head underwater at the lake. If you hear a voice saying "come play with me", please contact us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews (private):**

"Woo, it's ok so long as you don't write '10 things I hate about Dean'." ----Dean

"I don't hate you but I can find 10 bad habits about you." ---- Sam

"Like I'm always the one got ladies' kiss?" ---- Dean (pretending deep in thoughts)

**Reviews (public):**

_Thank you, Dean and Sam, for all you did for me. Lucas finally begins speaking! What happiness for a mother! ---- Andrea_

_Dean, I keep your picture though you're bad in drawing. ---- Lucas_

"Lucas, the cake is yummy and my style is tachisme." ---- Dean

_Oh, Dean can you draw a picture for me? It's better for your self-portrait. ---- Lydia, statuary from Portland_

_We've made a big cake for you, Dean, with the tag line "Dean is sixteen thousand times as hot as any person should be". ---- Bakers of Sarbucks in Dallas_

"That's great, thank you. I prefer lemon taste." ---- Dean

"By the way, can you make some small cakes with Sammy's name on it?" ---- Dean

"Man, I'm not jealous for your pinup." ---- Sam

_I'm trying to bake some cute cookies with green-cream-marked "Sammy." ---- Nancy, a housewife from Nashville_

"Nancy, I don't taste good." ---- Sam (frowning)


	6. Chapter 6 Cristo

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

**

* * *

****Author's notes**: I supposed to write two chapters about this episode then I changed my mind as I re-watched it twice before I start. 

**Category**: Angst/Supernatural

**Spoilers**: Set about "Phantom Traveler"

**Rating**: K

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. And the other characters you recognize belong to WB and their creators. I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

**

* * *

****Chap6 Cristo**

**Nov. 27th, 2005**

_**by Dean:**_

------------------------------

Cristo.

Read follow me before you check this entry. The demon possessed you will flinch at the name of God, in Latin. I had an awful flight trip to trace down the naughty black eyes demon. It's outside our usual gig but that's ok because these situations were common for us and I was Dean Winchester, with a smart brother by my side. What got me nuts was the flight itself. Yeah, the flight. I don't mean I was frightened be the coming crash…I kind of have this problem with…so get the picture why I was keen on driving all the way?

Jesus. I couldn't let Sammy do it by himself. I'm a hunter; I must get over all the difficulties and fears. Finally we make it, saved the lives of hundred passengers and sent the demon to its home though as Jerry stated no one knew what we had done. Another thing we found interesting was the sulphur powder involved demonic possession. As far as we know, sulphur is used to expel ghosts in many eaten counties. I'm sure I'll be the most professional (and hottest) paranormal researcher in the world before I retire.

Jesus the Christ. I hate suit. And it sucked we felt so close to our father but never met him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews (private):

"Man, you were agile in that suit." ---- Sam

"Due to my workout. And I keep the suit for my first dance." ---- Dean

_**

* * *

**__**by Sam:**_

------------------------------

It was fun to see Dean in another mood rather than cocky. In some sense I think our trip more interesting than I supposed. I feel so good as I saw my big brother acted like my little brother who needs me to comfort.

Can you believe that my undaunted brother was freak out over going on a plane? He was humming of Metallica to calm him down. And he's even scratching the crap off the emergency door handle with his fingernails (which makes me wanna nickname him CatDean).

Oh, Jesus, he's not fearless, I found he put the knife below his pillow when he was sleeping…God, Dean will twist off my hands if I write more.

And we'llreveal Dean's phone number: **866-907-3235**, just in case.

**(The following is shielded by Sam who wants no one to read including Dean)**

Actually, I'm a little upset when Jerry told me my dad kept speaking of me before other people and he was proud of me. I was such a jerk that I didn't pick up his call and kept running away from him.

And I miss Jess, so much miss her. She is always in my dreams but they're nightmares. I can't control myself to tear the demon into pieces when it said "I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she burns!" My Goodness, did it just read my mind as Dean told me or it really knew something about us? I feel so confused, so exigent to find my dad.

But I was even more pissed off that I couldn't connect my dad's cell phone even if I tried fifteen times while Dean could. There're more than what I can suppose waiting for me, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews (private):**

"Buddy, you have latent talents of Paparazzi." ---- Dean

"I just began to understand my brother." ---- Sam (smirk)

"But you don't need to take me as a rock star." ---- Dean (beamish)

"One cannot grow up into a rock star only by listening to Metallica." ---- Sam

"Gee, Sammy, devote more time to understand me." ---- Dean (rolling eyes)

**Reviews (public):**

_God I actually called Dean's number I got the following message: "This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, please leave a message. If you are calling about 11283, page me with your coordinants."_

_----- Ashley, an operator from Florida_

_Hey, Ashley, I called as well. How I wish there is something in my closet that I can ask Sam and Dean for help._

_---- Nicole, a shop assistant from Philadelphia_

"Ladies, please don't mix it up the hot lines." ---- Dean

_Vancouver International Airport? I figure it looked fantastic with your boys there. I'm there very often but yet not then..._

_---- Sean, a businessman tired of flight trips_

_OMG, I'll take holy water and Bible with me when I'm in flight trip from now on._

_---- Steven, a priest from London_

"Easy, Father. Statistically the plane is the safest vehicle." ---- Sam

_Hot boys, please tell me what were your IDs this time._

_---- Brian Scofield, writer of detective stories _

"The Blues Brothers from Homeland Security. I'm more proud of Dr. James Hetfield." ---- Dean

"Brian, James Hetfield is the lead singer of Metallica." ---- Sam

"Sammy, since when do you become a footnote specialist?" ---- Dean

"Since I knew my brother was not a superhero." ---- Sam

"Well, I'm just super, and natural." ---- Dean

_Jesus, we like your line, Dean._

_---- Daniel & Danielle, twins from San Francisco_

_Thanks, Sam. And Dean, I really don't know much about Metallica. I love Black Eye Peas. ---- Brian Scofield_

"Black eye…em, speak Cristo before you listen." ---- Dean


	7. Chapter 7 Everyone Has His Secrets

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

**Spoilers: **Set about "Bloody Mary"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. And the other characters you recognize belong to WB and their creators. I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap7 Everyone Has His Secrets **

_**Nov. 30th, 2005**_

**( The following is shielded separately by Sam and Dean who want no one to read )**

**by Sam:**

"Why did you bleed?"

"Your eyes. In the antique shop with Bloody Mary. You were bleeding."

I wanna ask my brother why he bled as I did. He knows the myth. He knows what it means. I was learning more in these few weeks about my family than that I ever imagined. But Dean was bleeding, no matter what the circumstances, that meant Dean once had killed an innocent.

But I dare to ask him. It's the fact that Dean has been hiding him from what he had buried behind him for years. He kept locked me away in the darkest part of his being. And I'm not sure if I could face the real him.

Any way, he is my brother. I should trust him and love him no matter what he did.

Most important, I saw Jess, she was so beautiful in the long white skirt smiling at me. So Sam, forgive yourself for the guilt you feel of her.

_**by Dean: **_

I know that Sam kept something secret inside of him, something that caused him to wake screaming and sweat-covered in the middle of the night. He said he wanna keep it for himself but I'm certain it has to do with Jessica.

What if I had never disturbed him at Halloween? Then Jessica wouldn't have been killed by the damn fire? Sammy had found a life that didn't involve being a demon-hunter. Maybe I should have to look for our dad on my own.

I wanna shoulder the weight of Sammy's secret, But wait , I know Sammy wanna know what I had buried inside of me. I'm not ready to share everything with him.

I can break more mirrors but I won't break my brother's heart. I love you, Sammy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reviews (private):**_

"Dude, I hate the **shield **function in the blog." ---- Dean

"Man, I'm sure you're using it." ---- Sam

"You guessed my secret, smart boy." ---- Dean

"Can I ask you a question?" ---- Sam

"Answer my question first, did I look like Paris Hilton in that room?" ---- Dean

"No, you're hotter than her." ---- Sam

"Ok, I'll let you pick the tape tomorrow. What your question?" ---- Dean

"Huh...nothing." ---- Sam

_**Reviews (public):**_

_Oh, why do you guys open a new entry with only a title? I wanna share your stories._

_---- Gil, a devoted fan of hunter's blog from Detroit_

_Yeah, everyone has his secrets and every dog has its day._

_---- Wonda, a street dog from Birmingham_

_Boys, I hope you keep on writing, I can't live a day without your information._

_---- Tina, a crazy supernatural fan from Germany_

_Gentlemen, I'd like send two journalists with you so we can get your news the first hand. _

_---- Mel Turner, president of magazine SuperNatural _

_Sam and Dean, I wanna know if you guys would like to accept our interview on scene._

_---- Shirley, a TV compere of WB_

To Gil and Tina: we'll go on with our adventure and share with you.

To Wonda: Are you really a dog?

To Mel: Sorry, our job is very special. Thanks any way.

------ Sam

To Shirley: We will when we free. Keep in touch!

------ Dean

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes: **I'll slow down this work because I have many stories by hand, but I swear finishing the "Asylum" stuff before the new episodes are back.


	8. Chapter 8 No Twins

**Hunter's Blog**

**By 7sTar**

**Spoilers: **Set about "Skin"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean. And the other characters you recognize belong to WB and their creators. I just write this for fun. Please don't sue me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap7 No Twins**

**_Dec. 3rd, 2005_ **

**I received an e-mail from Rebecca, who is one of my friends at Stanford. I'll share it with you, in which she tells you our trip in St. Louis, MO. --- Sam **

Lawboy:

How lucky for Zach and me to have a friend like you.Does someone say a friend in need is a friend indeed? I've never imagined such things would happen to us, but it did happen. Thank you and Dean for saving us.

The shapeshifter is so awful and disgusting that I can't believe it lives in a world so near me. How terrible is it that it can steal your shape and mind! Sounds wiser than clone, huh?

Sam, I'm curious that how did you guys recognize it and trace it? Well, I know you and Dean are both versed in hunting and combat, I still wonder what you were thinking about when the freak was preparing to torture you, even to kill you. He's in your brother's appearance, how did you know it's not your real brother?

Please ask Dean if he had a twin as evil as the shapeshifter, would he punish him like that? Huh, no offence, just asking. And I tell everyone I know to pay attention to other people's eyes: if they briefly turn yellow then the owner has 98 percents possibility to be a shapeshifter. Do you know what they said? They all said I'm totally nuts. Oh, seeing is believing, says it.

So I think you and your brother live in a tough life, in some sense.You know, people don't know what you're doing, they don't understand you etc. Good lucky and hope you guys find your father the sooner the better.

PS. Zach has been home and Dean is no longer under the order of the arrest of the criminal.

Rebecca

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Reviews (private):_**

Sam: Dean, I wanna ask you a question.

Dean: Straight out, dude.

Sam: Do you get issues with me? See, I got to go to college. You had to stay home, with dad. I know you had dreams of your own. And I've got friends, got a life I wanted. Do you think you're a freak? Do you think sooner or later, everyone's gonna leave you?

Dean: Wait, wait, man, one hundred questions already! So this is what's in your freaky head?

Sam: You know the shapeshifter can download your thoughts and your memories. I figured it did.

Dean: Hum, Sammy, I am your brother, not him. Look into my eyes, you can find your answers.

Sam: Shhhhhhhh, I just see hazel and green.

Dean: That hurts, man. I order you look into them again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Reviews (public):**_

_Oh, God, I don't wanna another Dean! One unique hot Dean is enough! ---- Little Tracy, from Pomona_

_Hi, guys, I'm jealous that you had such awesome trip! Now I start to study paranormal phenomenon. ---- James, a biologist from Ontario_

_Dean, I saw your picture in the TV, so hot! ---- Lily, from St. Louis_

"Lily, you think it's a good picture as well?" ---- Dean (pouting)

"It really was." ---- Sam (chuckling)

_Guys, it's my pleasure if you would be my models. ---- Eva Lambert, an artist from New Orleans _

"Eva…our pleasure too, but no nude, no Heart of the Sea." ---- Sam

"Hum, Eva, no nude, but I can live with Heart of the Sea." ---- Dean

_If hunting is nuts, I'd like to be as nuts as Sam and Dean. ---- Ron, a rock singer from Berlin_

_How I wish I were that shapeshifter! ---- Cory, a drama actor from Broadway_

"Ron and Cory, first, tell us you're not possessed." ---- Sam & Dean


End file.
